


Moje miejsce

by My_Imagination



Category: Julia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Imagination/pseuds/My_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dziewczyna z małej miejscowości próbująca ułożyć sobie życie w Krakowie. Wiemy, że w końcu udaje jej się być z ukochanym, ale co dalej? Oto moja wersja tego, gdzie i z kim jest kilka lat później i czy jest szczęśliwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moje miejsce

**Author's Note:**

> Chodzi o serial "Julka". Napisałam "to" kiedyś na konkurs, ale nie wysłałam i całkowicie o tym zapomniałam. Szykując się do przeprowadzki znalazłam swoje zapiski. Postanowiłam to tu zamieścić...

Przemierzając ulice Paryża nie mogła uwierzyć, że tu jest. Nawet w najskrytszych marzeniach nie wyobrażała sobie, że będzie w tym miejscu. Szczęśliwa i spełniona.

Siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu czarnego Mercedesa, w pięknej wieczorowej sukni. Lekki makijaż podkreślał jej naturalną urodę. Usta muśnięte błyszczykiem były teraz rozciągnięte w szerokim, promiennym uśmiechu. Prawą dłoń trzymała na wyraźnie już zaokrąglonym brzuchu. Za trzy miesiące zostanie mamą.

Wróciła pamięcią do dnia, kiedy się tego dowiedziała. Razem z mężem wydała uroczysty obiad, na który została zaproszona ich najbliższa rodzina. Wszyscy gratulowali im radosnej nowiny i pytali, czy zastanawiali się już nad imieniem dla dziecka (nie zważając na to, że dopiero dziś usłyszeli radosną nowinę). Jej mama i rodzice ukochanego mieli łzy w oczach. Cieszyła ich wiadomość, że już za kilka miesięcy będą dziadkami.

Odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na dłoń spoczywającą w jej lewej. Ścisnęła ją mocniej a on odwzajemnił uścisk, dodając jej tym gestem odwagi. To był jego sposób na powiedzenie jej, że w nią wierzy i w to, że poradzi sobie znakomicie.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na ich połączone dłonie, a następnie podniosła wzrok, by napotkać błękit jego oczu. Mogłaby patrzeć w jego oczy godzinami. Zatracała się w nich. Już po miesiącu od ich pierwszego spotkania zauważyła, że w zależności od humoru i nastroju, w jakim był, jego oczy się zmieniały. Mogła czytać z nich jak z książki. Kiedy był szczęśliwy lub rozbawiony na niebieskich tęczówkach pojawiały się malutkie iskierki. Kiedy coś go smuciło, błękit jego oczu nieznacznie bladł. Tylko ktoś, kto znał go bardzo dobrze mógł na to zwrócić uwagę. Natomiast, gdy działo się coś, co wyprowadzało go z równowagi, niebieski kolor jego oczu przechodził w ciemniejszy odcień.

Zatraciła się we wspomnieniach. Pomyślała o drodze, jaką musieli przejść, by być razem szczęśliwi. Kiedy w końcu wyznali sobie, co do siebie czują i obiecali, że już zawsze będą razem, spędzili romantyczny tydzień w małej wiosce. Cieszyli się swoim szczęściem i żyli w swoim własnym świecie, ale musieli wrócić do rzeczywistości. Praca i inne obowiązki wzywały ich. Wbrew ich obawom, rodzina i przyjaciele przyjęli wiadomość o ich miłości i związku bardzo pozytywnie. Kamil nawet stwierdził, że od początku wiedział, że ich znajomość zmierzała w takim właśnie kierunku. A teraz byli już pięć lat po ślubie i spodziewali się pierwszego dziecka.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją widok budynku, przed którym samochód się zatrzymał. Byli na miejscu. Nadeszła jej wielka chwila. Młoda kobieta dodawała sobie w myślach otuchy. Przecież przeżywała już to w Polsce i sobie poradziła. Teraz też da sobie radę. Wyjdzie na czerwony dywan, zapozuje do zdjęć, odpowie na pytania dziennikarzy... Spojrzała na budynek paryskiego kina i wróciła pamięcią do dnia, kiedy stanęła przed swoją wielką szansą.

Kiedy zapisała się na krakowską Akademię Sztuk Pięknych nie wierzyła do końca w swój talent. Kiedy rodzina mówiła jej, że go posiada zbywała ich uśmiechem. Ale kiedy jej prace pochwalił szanowany na uczelni profesor postanowiła szkolić swoje umiejętności i jeszcze bardziej popracować nad warsztatem.  
Była bardzo zaskoczona, gdy dostała list z logo znanej polskiej firmy wydającej komiksy z propozycją wypromowania jej rysunkowej opowieści. Okazało się, że jej siostra razem z Polą i Kają wysłały komiks, który tworzyła w czasie, kiedy Natalia chorowała. Opowieść promowana jej nazwiskiem odniosła w Polsce wielki sukces. Jeździła na promocję, pracowała nad nowymi projektami, skończyła studia. Mniej więcej właśnie w tym czasie, jej komiksem zainteresował się pewien reżyser. Umowy zostały podpisane i miesiąc temu odbyła się premiera ekranizacji jej opowieści w Polsce. A teraz...

Spojrzała na znajome twarze. Czekali na nią jej bliscy. Widziała podziw i uznanie w ich oczach. Byli z niej naprawdę dumni. Małżeństwo Kaśki i Krzyśka było mocne jak nigdy. Kaja i Pola stały uśmiechnięte obok rodziców. Natalka trzymała za rękę swojego chłopaka, Adama. A jej mama i teściowie trzymali w dłoniach kwiaty. Maciek i Kamil uśmiechali się w jej stronę, a Anita poprawiała krawat Estebanowi. Tak, Anita i Esteban byli zaręczeni...

Wzięła głęboki wdech i wysiadła z czarnego Mercedesa z ukochanym mężczyzną u boku. I zaczęło się, blaski fleszy, okrzyki fotografów i fanów. Dla świata byli ludźmi z czołówek gazet. W zaciszu domowym byli sobą, dwójką kochających się ludzi. Julką i Jankiem.


End file.
